


Cold Mornings

by andmynewlymeltedheart



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmynewlymeltedheart/pseuds/andmynewlymeltedheart
Summary: A cold morning in the Bezukhov household.





	Cold Mornings

pierre stretches and grunts into consciousness, absentmindedly swinging his feel to the floor, and is startled by the cold of the wooden planks beneath his feet. he quickly withdraws them, tossing the covers back over himself and rubbing his feet rapidly together. 

“don’t….get up….stay here,” grumbles natasha, her voice muffled by her pillow. she turns onto her side to look at pierre, throwing her arm across his stomach, her hair pressed firmly against her cheek. he brushes it backward off of her face and she steals a kiss into the palm of his hand. 

“sneaky,” he chuckles, and settles back into the bed, positioning himself closer to natasha. she rouses herself a little more, blinks her eyes, stretches her arms above her head, scoots upward slightly. she moves closer into pierre, puts his arm around her waist, and pulls the covers over the both of them. 

“it’s so much warmer under here,” says natasha, scooting in closer still, “i really think it’s best for us to just… stay here all day…”

“oh you do, do you?” 

“no one can be truly productive in the cold. it slows down your thinking, makes your movements stiff. neither of us would get a thing done today, trust me. no, no, i’d much rather stay right here where everything’s clear and i can move just fine,” she teases, pulling herself on top of pierre, kissing his nose and laughing lightly. 

natasha props herself upward slightly and looks at pierre, his eyes crinkling at the corners, a smile spreading wide across his face. he moves his face toward hers, their lips brushing lightly, warmth radiating from everywhere, and he kisses her, first softly, and then much more deeply, the movement of his lips unrestrained and electric on hers, and breaks apart suddenly, breath rushing from him. 

“hold on a moment,” pierre says, giving natasha a quick kiss on her forehead. he leaps out of the bed and shuffles toward the door, swinging it open, the creak of the steps under the weight of his movements echoing through the halls.

a moment later he rushes back in, the door closing behind him a little too loudly, and all but leaps back under the covers. natasha gives him a look of confusion mixed with amusement, and giggles feverishly when the force of his body hitting the bed displaces her slightly. he settles back into his previous position and kisses her once more. a light moan emanates from natasha’s throat, reveling in the feeling of pierre. 

“just had to take care of something,” he says, barely pulling away, ”i’d like to have a day alone with my wife, if she doesn’t mind.”

“i don’t think she minds one bit,” natasha laughs, and pulls pierre back to her with a surprising and, pierre thinks to himself, delightful amount of force. 

“i’m sorry,” comes a servant’s voice drifting through the halls, “the count and countess are not accepting visitors today.”


End file.
